Queer as Sponge
''Queer as Sponge ''is a comedy spin-off created by Gamerknight, and produced by Rinnegan Productions, of the hugely popular SpongeBob SquarePants. It follows SpongeBob getting on with life after coming out as gay. Characters SpongeBob SqaurePants: The main character of the series. After being trapped in a freak dressing accident, he realises he is gay and in love with his best friend Patrick. Patrick Star: '''The second main character of the series. He is SpongeBob's boyfriend, then fiance. He works at Barg-N-Mart from "Patrick gets a JOB!?". '''Squidward Tentacles: '''The third main character of the series. He is a homophobe, but gets out of it by "Patrick Gets a JOB!?". He is currently dating a model called Kalie. Episodes: Season 1 Pilot by SpongeKing (TV-14) When SpongeBob is trapped in a freak dressing accident, he realises that he is gay. After coming out, he starts acting different. Mr. Krabs, knowing that SpongeBob is gay now, markets the Krusty Krab as a place where there is tolerance. When Squidward finds this out, he starts taking therapy. When walking home, SpongeBob realises he is in love with Patrick, and asks him out a date. He says yes. (TV-14-S) (DE-12) The First Date by SpongeKing (TV-PG) After SpongeBob's first date with Patrick, he asks Patrick to move in with him, and gives him a day to consider it. With more gay customers coming to the Krusty Krab, much to Mr. Krabs' delight, Squidward takes more therapy lessons. When SpongeBob returns home he sees Patrick's house is up for sale. When he asks Patrick why he selled his house he says he lives with his boyfriend. (TV-PG) (DE-PG) Moving In by SpongeKing/Gamerknight (TV-13-L) Patrick announces to his friends that he is moving in with SpongeBob. SpongeBob hesitatingly tells his grandmother of his sexuality, but she reveals she already knew because Squidward's mother told her. Squidward's homophobia gradually begins to disappear. (DE-12A) The New Suit by Gamerknight (TV-14-L) SpongeBob's suit is torn, so he has Sandy design one. Squidward's therapy lessons are costing him lots of money, so he tries to accept SpongeBob and Patrick in his social circle. When his new suit arrives, he is first offended but starts to love it. (DE-12A) To Kill A Mockingclam by Gamerknight (TV-14-LV) SpongeBob is discriminated against, and lodges a complaint to City Hall. When he is threatened by them, he calls the police and takes the men to court. He, Patrick, and new Mayor Jodie Faler launch a Pro-LGBT campaign. After finishing up his sessions, Squidward goes on a journey of self-discovery. (DE-15) (BBC15) '''Note: This was the first episode of the series to get a 15 rating in Europe, due to the prejudice themes throughout the episode. Patrick gets a JOB!? by Gamerknight (TV-14-L) SpongeBob is becoming sick and tired of Patrick's laziness. He is using up electricity, buys beer on a large scale, and sleeps 15 hours a day. After a huge argument, Patrick storms off. SpongeBob realises he should have helped Patrick, and becomes worried. After going to Barg-N-Mart, he is shocked to suprise Patrick now works there, and that he was trying to tell SpongeBob before he stormed off. They reconcile. Squidward announces to the couple that he has accepted them. (DE-12+) Patrick's License by Gamerknight (TV-13) After seeing SpongeBob crash trying to pass school, Patrick applies and passes his test. This makes SpongeBob jealous. He asks Squidward to teach him to drive. After a few weeks, he passes and gets his own boat. Later, Mayor Faler announces a gay marriage referendum, exciting SpongeBob. (DE-12) Patrick's Secret by Gamerknight (TV-14-L) Patrick's parents are in town, meaning Patrick must tell them of his sexuality. Patrick's dad tells him he has set him up with a girl called Kalie, who just moved into the neighbourhood. SpongeBob gets angry and accidentely reveals his relationship with Patrick. Patrick's parents reveal there just fine with it, saying SpongeBob was already a son to them. Patrick instead sets Kalie up with Squidward. (DE-12+) Dates by Gamerknight (TV-Y7) While SpongeBob and Patrick have a date, Squid and Kalie are on their first. SpongeBob's parents turn out to be at the same restaurant, leading SpongeBob to lie about being gay, angering Patrick. Meanwhile, Squidward kisses Kalie, and they start dating. (DE-PG) (BBCPG) Lad's Night by Gamerknight (TV-14-L) When SpongeBob goes to a Fry Cook Union meeting, Patrick, Squid and their friends have a boy's night out. Patrick gets drunk and reveals he is actually bisexual. Squid gets arrested after having a fight with Kalie. (DE-15) (BBC15) Great Expectations by Gamerknight (TV-13) With the gay marriage referendum coming up soon, SpongeBob and Patrick are preparing to tell SpongeBob's parents about his oreintation. Mr. Krabs offers SpongeBob a promotion, but makes him work later. With the extra money, he buys Patrick an engagement ring. The Truth's Here, Part 1 by Gamerknight (TV-14-L) SpongeBob and Patrick are staying in SpongeBob's parents' house. They are casting their votes in the gay marriage referendum, but, more importantly, SpongeBob's largest objective is to finally come out to his parents. While the votes being polled, SpongeBob starts to tell them. To be continued... The Truth's Here, Part 2 by Gamerknight (TV-14-L) (Season Finale) While SpongeBob hesitatingly tries to reveal his sexuality to his parents, Patrick is buying SpongeBob an engagement ring (not knowing his partner had done the same). After mistakingly thinking he has a secret girlfriend, SpongeBob's parents are then told that their son is gay. They reveal as that as long as he is happy, they are happy too. When Patrick returns, they switch on the TV and the Supreme Court rules that gay marriage is now legal in Bikini Bottom. When they return home, they propose to each other. Season 2 On March 21, 2015, Rinnegan Productions announced a second season of Queer as Sponge. The season will premiere with "Greedy Ass Krabs" on March 22, 2015.Category:Spin-Offs Category:Rinnegan Productions Category:2013 shows returning in 2014 Category:2013 shows returning in 2015 Category:2013 Category:Nitrodude2 Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Pages with red links